Double Trouble
by sleepy-emo
Summary: Ed gets caught indulging in a little private release and Mustang and Havoc show him what it really means to be a dog of the military.


**So this was a fun little thing I decided to do as I've never written 1 dom, 2 subs before and what better threeway to experiment with adding some Havoc to my OTP :D anyway hope you enjoy**

Paperwork was dull. Like really fucking dull. All morning Ed had been subjected to piles and piles of paperwork that just seemed to spawn new piles as he soon as he had started to make a dent in the one he was working on. He had known that things would have calmed down somewhat after the clean up of the Promised Day had finished but he had expected something more than just being stuck in an office with reams and reams of paperwork stretching out in front of him until he retired. It almost made him wish he had settled down in the country with Al and Winry but staying part of the Amerstrian Military for the dollar had seemed like a sensible idea at the time.

Ed stretched until his shoulders cracked, pushed his chair back from his desk and left the room. He tossed a 'going for a walk' over his shoulder to the questioning look from Hawkeye. He needed some fresh air and some outside world. If he had to look at another report comprised of Breda's chicken-scratch handwriting he was going to go crazy! ...Mustang had nice handwriting; legible.

That felt like a weird thing for Ed to notice about his CO – that he had nice handwriting – but there had been a lot about Mustang Ed had noticed since he hit puberty. That graceful line of his throat when he leaned his head back, how he ran his pen over his lips when he was thinking, how his gaze seemed to flicker over Ed's entire body whenever he saw him, although Ed might have been imagining that.

Mustang wasn't the only one Ed's addled hormones had picked up little details on in the last few years. The look of pure bliss on Havoc's face as he took the first drag of every cigarette he lit up, the way his hair just sprang back into place after he ran his hand through it, the way his eyes dipped to Ed's chest if he was wearing a tighter than normal shirt, although Ed might have been imagining that.

Whether he was imagining it or not working in suck close proximity to both Havoc and Mustang when his hormones had decided that he wanted The D was starting to take its toll on his sanity. That coupled with his wandering mind during boring paperwork and Ed was already stretching to breaking point.

What he needed was the chance to work out some of his excess energy. These days so much of it got pent up with him being stuck behind a desk all day and he really needed some kind of release. Without realising he found himself wandering in the direction of the training ground, thinking he might come in early tomorrow and work out before spending yet another day reading about field work rather than getting out there and actually fucking doing it.

When he reached the training ground, however, his brain nearly began to leak out of his ears and he had to clamp his hand over his mouth so that the involuntary moan he let out went unheard. Mustang and Havoc were locked in a grapple with each other, hand to hand sparring, oblivious to everything around them. Neither of them seemed to have the upper hand, neither of them was paying attention to anything but overpowering the man in front of him and neither of them was wearing anything from the waist up.

Ed watched, transfixed, as Havoc began to gain the upper hand. They were both powerful men, all sweat slicked muscle and looking so good and _oh god, why did they have to be shirtless?_ Ed could feel his sanity beginning to fracture as Havoc managed to get Mustang on the floor, pinning him to the ground with his thighs either side of Mustang's hips. Ed couldn't work out if the scene in front of him actually was as sexual as it seemed or whether his perverted mind was twisting it for his own ends. It didn't matter, in the grand scheme of things, as Havoc got up and pulled Mustang to his feet, both of them turning to see Ed staring at them.

"Care to join us Fullmetal?" Mustang asked, his voice like silk and sounding surprisingly steady for someone who had just been exerting himself sparring.

"What?" Ed asked, embarrassed to hear his voice come out as a squeak.

"Sparring," Mustang clarified. "Have you come to join us?"

"N... no I just came for a walk and ended up out here," Ed said. He sounded breathless and he wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and just die. He was pretty sure his face was bright red and he was most certainly half hard at least. Mustang's gaze flickered over his body and it was obvious this time that he was looking at him, especially when his eyes lingered a little longer on Ed's crotch. _Fuck! It was noticeable!_

"You should," Mustang said. "It's a thoroughly good work out."

Ed was barely listening. He was too busy watching a bead of sweat slowly making its way between Mustang's pectorals and wanting nothing more than to lean forward and lick it off.

"I'll think about it," he said, hoping that the crack in his voice wasn't that noticeable.

* * *

 _Hands roamed over skin, grasping shoulders, waists, backsides to find purchase. The air was thick with tension and the sounds of heated gasps and breathy moans. Mustang's lips were on Havoc's neck as Havoc leaned his head back, allowing Mustang better access as he sank his fingers into jet black hair to pull him closer. Mustang jerked Havoc's cock as he thrust into him, making Havoc arch into his touch clearly desperate for more. Mustang's eyes flicked away from Havoc, tossing a smirk over his shoulder._

 _"Care to join us Fullmetal?"_

* * *

Ed awoke with a start, panting heavily. He raised a shaking hand to his forehead and was mortified to discover that he was hot, sweaty and incredibly hard. He let himself flop back down onto his pillows, panting as he looked up at the ceiling. _Had that really just happened?_ Had he really just had a sex dream about his CO and one of his colleagues fucking each other? He looked down at his crotch, seeing his erection straining through the confines of his boxers and he was very thankful that he hadn't blown his load in his sleep like a fifteen year old.

He ran a hand over his face in a valiant attempt to calm down... not that it made any difference; he was still hard as hell and he had no idea what to do about that. Well that wasn't strictly true, he knew exactly what to do about that but it felt wrong somehow; jerking off to a sex dream where he was neither of the participants.

' _Care to join us Fullmetal?_ ' Now that was an idea. That opened up a world of possibilities Ed had never even considered before. Like being sandwiched between Mustang and Havoc, both of their cocks stretching him to his absolute limit. Or being bent over a desk with one of their cocks buried deep inside him while the other fucked his throat raw. Or him riding Havoc, bouncing up and down on his cock while Mustang ploughed into him, both of them touching each for Havoc's entertainment. The possibilities were endless...

Before Ed realised what he was doing he had already slipped his hand into his boxers and was pumping his cock, hard and fast. He closed his eyes, imagining himself on his hands and knees as Havoc ploughed into him. Havoc's hand in his hair forced his head back so he had to look up at Mustang as he took his cock as far into his mouth as it would go. The idea of being at the mercy of both of them, being nothing more than a toy to extract pleasure from, was very appealing and it wasn't long before Ed came with a muffled cry.

Panting heavily as he came down from his high Ed threw an arm over his eyes, feeling mortified at what he had just done. He had jerked off to the thought of being fucked like a common whore by two men he was pretty sure where not interested in fucking some damaged goods in his early twenties. Still that had been the best orgasm Ed had had for a while... he would file that little fantasy away under 'holy shit' for when he needed it.

* * *

The next day Ed was suffering. Not because he was tired from having woken up in the middle of the night to bash the bishop (that orgasm had knocked him the fuck out), not even because he was feeling embarrassed by the fact that he had jerked off to the thought of Mustang and Havoc getting it on. No Ed was suffering because, once again, his god-damn hormones and imagination were going wild after what he had spent last night (and again that morning while he was in the shower) thinking about.

Every look Mustang sent Havoc's way, every accidental brush of the hand as Havoc handed him reports, everything that passed between them was laced with meaning. Ed knew he was reading way too much into things but after that dream and his hard JO sessions how could he not? He could stop being such a fucking pervert and not sexualising his colleagues but his brain had decided to go off down its own path.

By midday he was ragged with mental fatigue and it finally all got too much for him when Mustang jokingly told Havoc to get a hair cut because it was 'getting shaggy'. Havoc just laughed and said Mustang was one to talk, giving his hair a ruffle. It was as if time slowed down in Ed's head and Havoc's fingers were stroking Mustang's neck while Mustang reached up tenderly to take hold of his wrist to hold his hand rather than remove it. It was about that moment that Ed's sanity finally shattered.

"I'm going to lunch," he announced, jumping to his feet and bolting from the room. He was so preoccupied with getting out of there he didn't notice the pointed look that passed between Havoc and Mustang or the smirk that graced Mustang's face as he knew exactly what Ed's hasty exit had been about.

Ed blindly turned down corridors with no real point or purpose. He had no idea where he was going, or what he planned to do when he got there, all he knew was that he needed to put as much distance between him and that office as possible. He couldn't take the strain any more; all morning flashes of the previous night's dream had kept him half hard and he needed to do something to make it possible to think clearly without picturing either Mustang or Havoc naked. Maybe if he just had a little release then he could get rid of the fog clouding his brain...

Struck with a sudden idea ( _yes, masturbate at work, why not, this is the best plan_ ) Ed tried the handle of the door nearest to him and found it blissfully open. He darted into the empty office, closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He placed a hand over his eyes and let out a shaky breath. Was he really going to do this? It was one thing to whack off over his co-workers in the privacy of his own home but doing it at work was downright dangerous! For one thing he could get fired if he was caught, for another he thought he had out-grown the 'being so horny you literally can't think until you've cum' stage of his life. He was twenty fucking two for god's sake!

Seemingly with a mind of its own (that Ed was going to put down to the fact that it had spent six years stuck in the Portal of Truth) Ed's right hand undid his trousers, slipped into his boxers and began to stroke his cock. He closed his eyes, deciding to just go with it and regain some composure, and allowed his thoughts to turn to being at the mercy of Havoc and Mustang. This time he was riding Mustang (he didn't stop to appreciate the joke) as Havoc toyed with his body; playing with his nipples, stroking his cock and all for Mustang's enjoyment.

Panting filled the otherwise silent office and Ed thought, somewhere far off in the back of his mind that he should probably be quieter. Everywhere around him had been deserted though... He still clapped his hand over his mouth as he moaned softly, thinking about Mustang thrusting up into him, nice and deep, and making him see stars. Just a little more, he was so close! All he needed was that last push and he would cum. Then he would be able to go back to work. He was just about to push himself over the edge when he heard a soft click.

The next thing he knew Ed was falling backwards, stopping abruptly when he fell into something solid and warm. He opened his eyes and, to his horror, found himself looking up into Mustang's impeccably handsome face. Havoc appeared at his shoulder and Ed realised that he was well and truly fucked.

"Well, well, well," Mustang said in a shiver inducing voice, "what do we have here?"

"Having fun boss?" Havoc smirked.

"I... ah... fuck..." Ed couldn't seem to make his voice work. He couldn't move, he couldn't even take his hand out of his boxers. He was transfixed, mortified at being caught and paralysed by fear and arousal. He had never really thought of exhibitionism as being a particular kink of his but the thrill that ran through him as he looked up into Mustang's eyes made him certain that he would have it after today.

"Shall we take this inside?" Mustang asked.

Ed could only moan softly and nod as he finally managed to pull his hand away from his still hard cock. He did up his trousers and followed Mustang into the room. He heard the tell-tale click of Havoc locking the door behind them and Ed was suddenly painfully aware that he was locked in a room with both the members of his masturbatory fantasies. This was probably one of the worst things that could have happened.

"Take a seat," Mustang said and nodded to the empty chair behind the desk. Ed's legs trembled as he walked over to the chair and practically collapsed onto it. Mustang leaned against the desk and smirked down at him. "Care to explain what we have just walked in on?"

"I... Fuck! I'm sorry I..."

"I didn't ask if you cared to apologise," Mustang said dangerously. "I asked you if you cared to explain."

"I'm sorry," Ed said again. "I was just a little frustrated."

"Frustrated?" Mustang asked, amusement dripping from his voice. "Now what could have made you so frustrated that you had to come to an abandoned office to masturbate in the middle of the day?" Ed had no answer. He couldn't tell them he was pleasuring himself while thinking about them. That was like asking to be set on fire!

"I..." Ed had no explanation. There was no way he could tell them and whatever excuse he could have given to explain it all away seemed to get stuck in his throat as soon as he tried to voice it.

"Do you know what I think?" Mustang pushed himself off the desk and stepped round behind the chair. He bent down so that he was whispering in Ed's ear, his breath skimming the shell and making a shiver run down his spine. "I think we've walked in on a desperate cock-slut who is just begging to be fucked up against a wall or over a desk."

"Wait I don't..." Ed began as he felt Mustang take hold of his limp wrists and secure them behind his back. He pulled on them but found that he was handcuffed to the chair he was sitting on. He felt a flash of fear but he was also deeply aroused. Was Mustang going to do what he hoped he was going to do?

"I don't think you're in a position to deny anything," Mustang said as he tangled his fingers into Ed's braid, giving it a gentle tug.

"We've seen the way you've been looking at us all morning," Havoc said. "It's pretty obvious what this is all about."

"Fuck," Ed said softly to himself. This was so fucked up, how was this even happening? All he had been doing was trying to get his mind to focus on something that wasn't sex and now he was cuffed to a chair, at the mercy of the two men he had been fantasising about. He had expected to be shouted at – maybe even court marshalled for his trouble – but this seemed as if he was about to be on the receiving end of a different kind of punishment. The kind of punishment that made his head spin and his cock twitch.

"It's quite obvious that you need to be taught a lesson about how to behave," Mustang said as he pulled the tie out of Ed's hair, unravelling his braid so he could run his fingers through the soft, golden strands.

"Oh fuck," Ed said on an out-breath. He leaned into Mustang's touch, unable to help himself. Having Mustang's hand in his hair felt so good, he would do anything to keep him touching him like that.

"I think," Mustang said before pressing a gentle kiss to just below Ed's earlobe, "it's high time you and I taught Fullmetal the importance of being an obedient dog of the military. What do you say Havoc?"

Ed couldn't see the look on Mustang's face but if the smirk that spread across Havoc's was anything to go by then Ed was in a lot of trouble. He could feel his face heating up, he was becoming hot and clammy underneath his clothes and he was painfully hard again. He was so fucked!

"Yes Sir," Havoc replied.

"Good," Mustang all but purred as he went to stand by Havoc.

Ed watched, unable to take his eyes off the scene in front of him as Mustang slipped his hand around the back of Havoc's neck and pulled him into a breathtaking kiss. Even Havoc didn't expect to be quite so swept away by it as his hands reached up to cling to Mustang's jacket.

A soft moan escaped Ed's lips as one of Mustang's hands slipped down Havoc's back to firmly grasp his backside. Havoc groaned, pushing himself into Mustang's body as if desperate to feel more. Fuck! Ed wished he was crushed in between those two bodies, their hands on him as well as each other. His eyes zeroed in on Mustang's hand as he moved it to grab the growing bulge in the front of Havoc's uniform trousers. Another strangled groan, this time from Ed as well, as Mustang began to palm Havoc's cock through his clothes.

"Turn around," Mustang ordered and Havoc complied without fuss, turning to face Ed. Ed noticed the slight pink of Havoc's cheek and that made his cock twitch again. Ed's eyes zeroed in on Mustang's hands as they travelled up Havoc's chest to begin undoing the buttons of his uniform jacket. Once it was open Havoc let it slip from his shoulders and fall to the floor, before Mustang began to make short work of opening the white shirt underneath.

Ed watched, transfixed as Havoc's chest was revealed to him button by agonisingly slow button. He wished he wasn't cuffed to the chair. He wanted to run his hands over Havoc's skin, he wanted to trace the outline of his muscles with his tongue and he wanted to sink to his knees in front of him and take him into his mouth.

He was brought back to himself by a moan from Havoc and Ed looked up, away from his crotch, to see Mustang playing with his nipples. He had never thought that a big, masculine guy like Havoc would look so good being forced to submit but, holy shit, he did. Ed's mouth was hanging open as he watched Havoc reach up to tangle his fingers in Mustang's hair as Mustang palmed his cock through his trousers again.

"Look at the way he's looking at you," Mustang said softly in Havoc's ear but loudly enough for Ed to hear as well. "It's like he's begging you to shove your cock between those pretty lips of his."

Ed didn't even try to stop the moan that tore from his throat as Havoc turned and sunk to his knees in front of Mustang. The speed and efficiency with which Havoc had Mustang's trousers open and his cock out was amazing; like he would die if he didn't have Mustang in his mouth as soon as possible. Ed watched as Havoc took practically all of him in, not bothering to start off slowly and bobbing his head up and down over him at a fast pace.

Mustang ran his fingers through Havoc's hair, as if he were petting him, a low groan rumbling in his chest as Havoc swallowed around him. Ed was leaning forward in the chair as much as his cuffed hands would allow. He no longer wanted to be a spectator, not that he had wanted to be one to begin with but now he was desperate to touch or be touched.

"Oh fuck!" he moaned as Mustang used his grip on Havoc's hair to pull him off his cock. Havoc was panting, his eyes unfocused, and Mustang's cock was glistening with saliva and... fuck Ed wanted to burn that image into his brain so that it was all he saw whenever he closed his eyes for the rest of his life.

"Do you like that Fullmetal?" Mustang asked smirking over at Ed. Ed nodded, barely trusting himself to try and speak. "You like the sight of him on his knees just begging for my cock. You'd happily trade places with him, wouldn't you?"

"Yes Sir," Ed replied hoarsely.

"I'm sure we can arrange something," Mustang chuckled.

He let go of Havoc's hair and sauntered over to Ed. He un-cuffed him and pulled him to stand on shaking legs. Ed grabbed the front of Mustang's jacket as Mustang cupped the back of his head and pulled him into a heated kiss that was all lips, teeth and tongue. Ed was so lost in Mustang's lips, swept away by the kiss that he all but forgot Havoc was there until warm hands were running down his chest to begin undoing the buttons on his trousers. Ed moaned into Mustang's mouth as Havoc gave his cock a squeeze.

"Feels like you're enjoying yourself, boss," he purred. Ed groaned, letting his head fall back into Havoc's chest. "You'd be surprised just how good it feels to submit to someone. You really should give it a try."

"Oh god yes!" Ed moaned.

"Take your clothes off then," Mustang ordered and Ed's stomach tightened at the tone of his voice.

With trembling fingers, and dizzy with arousal, Ed removed the shirt Havoc had already undone and began to remove his trousers and boxers until he stood naked before the both of them. He turned to see Havoc sitting in the chair he had been in moments before, his hand wrapped around his cock and pumping himself as he watched Ed undress.

"Now get on your knees," Mustang said from behind him. He gave Ed a hard shove forward and Ed fell to his knees, his hands grabbing Havoc's thighs to stop himself from hitting the floor. He looked up at him with wide, golden eyes until he felt a hand in his hair, tugging harshly and forcing his head to just above Havoc's cock. "Let's see how far down your throat his cock will go," Mustang purred.

"Yes Sir," Ed said unable to take his eyes off Havoc's cock.

"And you," Mustang told Havoc, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "are not aloud to touch him, do you understand?"

"Yes Sir," Havoc panted.

"When you're ready then Fullmetal," Mustang said.

Ed took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves, before taking Havoc as deep into his mouth as he could. He set up a rhythm, swallowing around the head of Havoc's cock and using his tongue to take him in deeper. It felt so good having Havoc in his mouth, hot and hard, and as he heard him gasping and panting above him it only spurred Ed on. He wanted to feel Havoc explode in his mouth, wanting to drink down everything he would give him.

As he took Havoc as deep as he would go he felt Mustang press a heated kiss to the base of his spine. He received no other warning before he felt slick fingers slipping inside him. Ed moaned around Havoc's cock as Mustang's fingers opened him up, stretching him to take one or both of them. Ed allowed himself to get lost in the sensation of having both of them inside him, in one way or another, that he barely noticed that Mustang's fingers were gone until he was roughly yanked off Havoc's cock by his hair.

"Do you want to be filled Fullmetal?" Mustang asked before nipping Ed's earlobe with his teeth.

"Yes Sir," Ed panted.

"Then why don't you take a ride," Mustang smirked and nodded in Havoc's direction. Ed shakily got to his feet and straddled Havoc's hips, positioning himself just above Havoc's cock. "Oh and Fullmetal..."

"Yes Sir?"

"You're not to cum until I tell you, do you understand?"

"Yes Sir," Ed said. He took a deep breath before slowly sinking himself down onto Havoc's spit slick cock, taking him in as deep as he would go. Havoc's eyes rolled back into his head as Ed began to ride him, setting a furious pace that took Havoc's breath away. Ed reached forward to tangle his fingers in Havoc's hair and pull him in for a kiss that was all lips and tongue. Havoc's arms wrapped around Ed's waist, pulling him closer as Ed rode him. Ed could feel him pulsing inside him and that only serves to spur him on, riding him as fast and as hard as he could, desperate to make him cum. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge, all he had to do was make Havoc cum and then Mustang might let him reach his own end.

He tightened around Havoc and felt Havoc explode inside him with a cry of his name, muffled slightly as he buried his head into Ed's shoulder. Ed continued to ride him, as Mustang hadn't told him to stop, falling into a slower rhythm. He could feel the coil in his stomach tightening but he knew he had to hold out just a little longer.

"Do you want more Fullmetal?" His hazy, lust filled mind just about registered Mustang speaking to him. He nodded, not trusting himself to answer properly. He allowed Mustang to pull him off Havoc's cock and shove him down onto the hard surface of the desk. Ed heard the sound of lubricant bring squirted out of a tube then the sounds of Mustang slicking up his cock before he felt the tip start to press into him.

"Fuck me!" Ed panted as he felt Mustang's cock stretching him open again. "Please Sir, I need it."

"Then take my cock like a good little whore," Mustang said before he sheathed himself inside him. Ed groaned, fingers scrambling for purchase on the desk but failing as Mustang began to thrust into him, hitting his prostate dead on each time. When he had been riding Havoc he had intentionally been avoiding bringing himself too much pleasure but Mustang seemed intent on pushing him as close to the edge as possible.

"Sir," Ed sobbed as Mustang reached round and began to pump his cock in time with his thrusts. "Please let me cum."

"That's it, cum for me Fullmetal," Mustang growled and Ed exploded, coating Mustang's hand and the floor under the desk. As Ed tightened around him to almost dizzying pressure Mustang also reached his end, spilling everything he had inside Ed.

The high from his orgasm left Ed's head spinning. He felt exhausted and boneless. He barely noticed as Mustang pulled out of him, nor did he pay any attention to being picked up from the desk and put down on something soft. It wasn't until he felt a gentle hand in his hair and opened his unfocused eyes and blinked until he finally got them to focus and saw Havoc smiling down at him, brushing his fringe out of his eyes.

"Hey," Ed said He tried to sit up but he was too sluggish and felt himself falling back onto the sofa he had been placed on.

"Hey yourself," Havoc smiled.

"How are you doing Edward?" Mustang asked appearing at Havoc's shoulder.

"I..." Ed couldn't quite find the words, in fact he could barely even speak. He lifted a shaking hand and placed it on his sweaty forehead. "Holy shit!"

"Yeah that sounds about right," Havoc chuckled. "I was pretty much the same the first time too."

"Do you think we were too hard on him?" Mustang asked.

"No!" Ed cried softly. "I'm okay, it was amazing!"

"Doesn't have to be the only time either," Havoc said.

"What?" Ed asked. He could do this again? With both of them? If he wasn't still so lucid from the force of his orgasm he would probably be half hard again.

"We do this kind of thing every so often when we could both do with the release," Havoc explained.

"You're more than welcome to join us from now on, if you would like?" Mustang said. Ed barely even had to think about that.

"Fuck yes!" he said. It was a no brainer; two hot as hell men wanting to fuck him? _Sign me the fuck up!_ If he played his cards right might even be able to get to act out that little fantasy of his that involved having the both of them inside him at once.


End file.
